Wacky Madness
Wacky Madness & Blazing Battles! (Part 1), known as in Japan, is the 12th episode (9th in the English dub) of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. Summary The scene starts with a flashback of what happened in the previous episode: Tory and IceMan.EXE winning their match, As Miyu predicted. And Lan and MegaMan's winning their match against Miyu and SkullMan.EXE by default, As SkullMan could've won, But Miyu logged him out, causing her to lose. And Mr. Match says that he's going to delete MegaMan. The episode begins with Maylu and Yai looking in the official N1 Grand Prix sports shop, Maylu picks up a hat and says she's going to buy it, as a souvenir. From behind her a woman (Maddy) takes the hat off Maylu's head saying that she looks better in it. Yai complains saying that Maylu was looking at it, And her shiny forehead blinds Maddy. Maddy then comments that Yai has got oily skin, causing Yai to get mad. Then, Maddy starts making fun of Maylu's Navi, Roll. She then introduces herself as Maddy, her opponent in the tournament. Ribbita welcomes everyone back to the N1 Grand Prix, and says that it's Lan fighting Mr. Match in the second round of the tournament. She introduces Lan and MegaMan, then Mr. Match and TorchMan, and says that elsewhere, Maylu and Roll are fighting Maddy and WackoMan. Just before her match is starting, Maylu is on fire, wanting to take Maddy down for everything she said. Yai then tells her to use some of her rare Battle Chips to take her down. Lan intervenes saying that they're talking about her like she's some kind of monster, Maylu says that if she said those things to him, he would want to take her down too. Maylu and Yai walks to the Arena, where Roll will be fighting WackoMan, Maddy tells them both that there is still time to quit, She then calls Mayl a little girl, and says she doesn't stand a chance. Mayl comments that she's too old for NetBattling, and calls her grandma. Maddy tells them to take it back, which causes them both to laugh. Maddy tells them to take it back and stop laughing. Maddy starts getting angry, Mayl says she will take it back if Maddy takes back the comment calling her a little girl. Maddy refuses. In the net, Glide.EXE, Yai's Navi, tells Roll that Maddy should be disqualified for saying that Yai has oily skin. Roll agrees, then asks MegaMan what he thinks. MegaMan agrees, as he doesn't want to get on Roll's bad side. Lan then informs him that his match will be starting soon. Lan wishes Maylu luck for her match, as she says the same to him. Lan tells Higsby, and Dex to root for Maylu. As she runs towards where his match is being held, in the main dome. Yai, Dex, Maylu and Higsby also wonder where Maysa has got to, and wonders if they should save him a seat. While Lan is running towards the main dome, he hears Ribbita announcing that a new world record has been set. The match only lasted for seven seconds. Ribbita then shows a replay of the match. SharkMan.EXE easily defeats his opponent, Ribbita interviews SharkMan's NetOp, Commander Beef. Commander Beef tells everyone that he will accept any challenge, and tells them to don't forget to eat beef. Miyu then appears next to Lan, and tells him that she saw SharkMan winning his match in the stars. Lan asks Miyu if she knows Commander Beef, which she replies that she doesn't, but says that it's weird that he's called Commander Beef while he's got a fish helmet on. Miyu then leaves, and Lan says that the N1 Grand Prix is going to be amazing. Lan runs off, and Yahoot appears behind him, saying that this match is not going to be as easy as Lan thought. Lan jacks in MegaMan, While Mr. Match jacks in TorchMan. MegaMan rushes at TorchMan throwing rapid punches, TorchMan blocks then hits MegaMan sending him across the arena. But MegaMan manages to land perfectly. He and TorchMan jump into the air, Both colliding. TorchMan and MegaMan both land, TorchMan has been hit near his emblem, and MegaMan has hurt his arm. Ribbita says that this match will be one for the history books, while announcing that another match is about to begin in the sub dome, Maylu vs Maddy. Roll has been already jacked in, and looks around for WackoMan, WackoMan jumps and nearly crushes Roll, but Roll barely dodged it. Roll says that WackoMan's playing dirty, WackoMan replies that how else would he clean up, and jumps again and tries to crush Roll, but Roll dodges again. Roll fires off a RollBlast, which WackoMan catches with his arms, and then eats. WackoMan then fires his ball at Roll, which she jumps and dodges. WackoMan then says that Roll can't play Leap Frog. And lands on the ground, saying that he surrenders and Roll wins. But it was all a trick, WackoMan's ball spins back and hits Roll, sending her into the air. Roll lands, And WackoMan is bouncing around her, While Maddy is putting on makeup. Everyone cheers for Mayl, As Maddy looks at the screen, And see's that Roll is on WackoMan's back and pulling his face. To try and get her off, WackoMan jumps around and ends up upside down, Where he fires is Ball upward. The Ball flies up, And then crashes back down into WackoMan, As Roll got off him. WackoMan is crushed by the ball then jumps up and tells Roll that it's going to be 3 against 1, As WackoMan creates two smaller copies of himself, But Roll uses RollControl to gain control of them, Both Wackomen fall in love with Roll and will do anything she asks. Roll tells them to attack WackoMan, Both of them attack, One using AquaTower, And the other using FireTower. Both attacks hit WackoMan, Sending him into the air. He lands near the two copies of himself, And hits them, Telling them that they're on his side, Both of the copies turn to normal and start chasing after Roll, They both pass her, Leaving her crushed. Sal and Miyu are talking in the crowd, And says that they can't arrest Maddy, Until she commits a crime because of the law. Both of them hope that Mayl and Roll can hang on. Back in the match, Roll is up on her feet and running away from the two smaller Wackomen who are chasing her. Ribitta comments that she thinks the match between Roll and WackoMan is nearly over. She then says that the other match, MegaMan vs. TorchMan is really heating up. TorchMan uses his Fire Arm, sending a Flamethrower attack at Megaman, Megaman jumps and dodges and counters with his MegaBuster, Which scores a direct hit. But Fireballs from the Fire Arm attack also hit Megaman. Lan admits that TorchMan is much stronger than the last time he fought with him, Mr. Match tells him that he's upgraded him, TorchMan slams his fist down and uses the Battle Chip, Fire Tower. In the Sub Dome, the two Wackomen are rushing from each side of Roll, Trying to crush her again, But when they're close, Roll jumps forward, Making them hit each-other. Mayl then says that she can see through all of Maddy's moves. Maddy then uses her mirror, To blind Mayl, While Roll is distracted and hit from behind by the two Wackomen. Mayl tells Roll to stand up, But she can't. The real WackoMan appears in front of her, And the two Wackomen appear behind her, As one WackoMen begins glowing Blue, And the other glowing Red. In the crowd, Masa asks what they're doing, Higsby says that they are going to use FireTower and AquaTower Battle Chips. Mayl apologizes to Roll, but she can't see what's happening and can't fight. Yai then runs towards Mayl and tells Maddy to look at her, as she has something special to give her. Maddy then uses the mirror, And shines the light at Yai, But with Yai's shiny forehead, It bounces back and blinds her instead. Maddy then drops her mirror and her PET, The two Wackomen start spinning around confused as they say "Malfunction" and run into each other, exploding, Leaving only the real WackoMan left. Mayl then slots a Trident Battle Chip into her PET, Maddy wonders where she got that Rare Chip from. A Piranha virus then appears in front of Roll, WackoMan jumps up and fires his Ball at the Piranha, But the virus opens it's mouth and a trident comes out of it, Stabbing the Ball, and electrocuting WackoMan. Maddy logs out WackoMan, And Mayl and Roll are declared winners. Masa, Dex, Yai and Tory all congratulate Mayl, And all decide to watch Lan's match. In the Main Dome, TorchMan and Megaman are back to back, TorchMan tells Megaman "May the best Navi win". Lan slots the Elec Sword Battle Chip into his PET, While Mr. Match slots a Flame Sword Battle Chip into his PET. Both Navi's jump back and attack each other with their swords, Megaman and TorchMan clash, With neither stepping down. Mr. Match says to himself that Megaman is just the first step to World domination, And begins to laugh. Characters *Lan Hikari *MegaMan *Maylu Sakurai *Roll *Tory Froid *IceMan.EXE *Miyu *SkullMan.EXE *Yai Ayano *Dex Ogreon *Higsby *Maddy *Maysa/Commander Beef *SharkMan.EXE *Mr. Match *TorchMan *Maddy *WackoMan *Ribbita Battle Chips *Aqua Tower (WackoMan) *Fire Tower (WackoMan, TorchMan) *Trident (Maylu) *Electro Sword (Lan) *Fire Sword (TorchMan) Trivia *While fighting WackoMan, one of the people in the audience shouts "Rock N Roll!"; this may be a reference to MegaMan and Roll's Japanese names. ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- de:Die Retter der Ehre - Teil 1 Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes